


Mercury

by Tadashi182



Series: HanaOi Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 1, Fluff, HanaOi week 2017, M/M, one pun right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadashi182/pseuds/Tadashi182
Summary: Story for HanaOi Week day 1; MercuryEverything is going to quick for Tooru and he needs his ground keeper to help him settle down again.





	

Practice is buzzing, everyone is running rampant, no one is listening to their captain. What’s new? Coach stayed home sick today so that left Tooru in charge of the team’s practice. His knee has been driving him crazy all week but right now he can’t even feel it with how manic his team is making him. The first years and second are ignoring his instructions to practice receives in favor of running around playing dodgeball with volleyballs. The third years, exclude Takahiro who is absent for who knows why, are encouraging their kouhai in the rebellion. Tooru is trying his best to keep his team in check; yelling for them to stop, threatening them with punishment of diving drills, even going so far as to threatening to quit and leave them for Shiratorizawa. None of these attempts cause his team to even falter in their actions. The world is going too fast for Tooru’s spinning head. Everything is scattered around him, no one is in the same spot for more than a few seconds, different noises are coming from every direction, colors blurring his vision of people hurrying away from the balls, nothing is giving Tooru the chance to catch his breath and find where he’s at. Until he feels a familiar buzz coming from his shorts, his phone. The buzz quickly grabs Tooru’s attention and pulls him away from the hectic scene in front of him. Tooru sees the name of the sender and he instantly feels his heart calm down and his breath catch up to him; “Makki Puff.” He quickly opens he message to see what his boyfriend has to tell him, “I’ll be to practice in 5. Got caught sleeping in class again and needed to stay late to make up for it. Sorry babe~” Tooru types back his response quicker than light, “Make it 3, I think I’m going to cry.” Tooru feels a tear run down his cheek after he hits send, thankful his boyfriend is coming to his rescue.  
Three minutes pass and Tooru can see a ball of pink form in his vision of blurred rainbow. He forces his eyes to focus on the new shade and happily sees the face of the person he needs more than anyone right now. Takahiro sees his distressed boyfriend and rushes across the dodgeball game to him. Once they’re arm’s length away Takahiro pulls Tooru into him, laying Tooru’s head on his shoulder and rubbing his back gently. Takahiro whispers lightly into Tooru’s ear, “It’s alright, I’m here now. Everything will stop, just breathe. I’m right here, I’ll take care of this.” Once Tooru stops crying Takahiro gently kisses his head and makes Tooru look at him. Tooru makes eye contact with him and Takahiro asks, “What’s going on here? What made you so worked up?” He quietly waits for Tooru to answer him. Finally, Tooru speaks, “Coach is sick and no one is listening to me. I just want us to be ready for our next match but no one here takes me seriously. My knee hurts so much and I really need medicine. Everything is a blur and is making my head hurt. Everything is moving too fast I can’t think straight. I just really, really, want this team to respect me as their captain for once.” He cuts himself off quickly as tears begin to well in his eyes again. Takahiro kisses his boyfriend’s nose and wipes his damp cheeks. He looks deep into Tooru’s eyes and tells him, “I’m right here for you, always will be. Right now I’m going to turn around and make them all shut up, then you’re going to show them why coach leaves you in charge when he’s gone. You’re a great damn captain and all of them know that. I love you a lot and I’m right here for you when things like this happen. You can always rely on me.” With that Takahiro turns around and keeps Tooru placed safely behind his back. Takahiro keeps one of his hands intertwined with one of Tooru’s as he begins to shout, “Everybody drop the balls and listen up. Right now!” In a flash, everyone in the gym stills and looks at Takahiro with a look of shocked fear on their faces. With everyone’s eyes on them, Tooru instinctively moves closer to Takahiro’s back and presses his forehead against it. After he as everyone’s attention, Takahiro continues, “You are all high schoolers but right now you seem like elementary kids. You come to this gym after school for one reason, and I know you all know that reason is not dodgeball. If you aren’t going to take this club, or your captain, seriously, you can leave this gym right now and not come back. We’ve got a captain here who actually wants all of us to succeed and none of you are taking advantage of that. You better get yourselves together quick, or you’ll be stuck with only two seniors who, apparently, don’t care about this club either. Now, here’s your captain to get this practice started for once and for all.” Takahiro stepped aside, still holding Tooru’s hand, and let Tooru speak. Tooru took a few seconds to pull together what he wanted to say, and then said it, “You all have 25 laps around this gym of diving drills, once those are finished you can take a five-minute break, then 50 burpees. Once everyone is finished will all of that, practice will start.” Everyone shared a look of panic and looked to Iwaizumi for help. Iwaizumi tried to help his team out of it, he pleaded, “Oikawa come on, it was just a ga-“ He was cut off by Tooru, “One more word of it and it’ll be 30 laps and 75 burpees.” Iwaizumi’s mouth snapped shut and the whole team gaped at their captain. Yahaba was the next to speak up, “Captain’s orders guys come on.” He then began to start his drills, the rest of the team soon following in suit. After everyone had begun, Tooru looked at Takahiro and said, “Thank you so much, Makki. I appreciate you with everything in me. I couldn’t have made it through today without you. I love you, you truly are my Taka’hero’~” To that Takahiro shoved Tooru away and left to get changed for their team practice, leaving Tooru with that shitty amused look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I took the prompt the way it was intended to be, but I really enjoyed writing this.


End file.
